


Front Row Seat (#402 Front)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day of Professor Fleinhardt's class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Front Row Seat (#402 Front)

The front row of the lecture hall was empty as Charlie took his seat. He heard whispers behind him. University variations on old taunts of teacher's pet. Mostly he didn't want to strain to see over anyone's head. 

People told him he'd get his growth spirt soon but odds said that even at full height he would never be tall. 

Professor Fleinhardt approached the lectern. He had hoped to introduce himself before class started. 

Fleinhardt turned on the overhead projector. A bulb blew. "Oh dear. I guess I'll just be holding up transparencies. Lucky for those in the front row."


End file.
